


Belonging

by suchadearie



Series: Dirty Lace [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/suchadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you write something in the Dirty Words verse? Something like Gold sees Lacey flirting with some guy and makes sure she knows who she belongs to? --> Follow up to "Dirty Words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

The man who offered her a drink after sliding on the chair beside her at the bar was hot, in a rough, unkempt sense, and Lacey appreciated attractiveness in a man just as much as any girl. But that didn't change the fact that the only reason for her to accept his offer - the only reason for her to talk to him, and the only reson why talking to him made her feel hot and had her clenching her thighs - was that she was waiting for Gold. And Gold would find her talking to this man, would find her smiling and flirting, and he sure as hell would do something about it. She wanted him to claim her, wanted him to show her again and again that she belonged, and it was the anticipation of that lesson that made her breathing become shallow and made her hot and wet.

When Gold finally entered the bar and her beau realized that there was a definite possessiveness in the way the man with the cane stepped between them, placing his hand casually on her neck and telling him to back off with nothing but a very effective look and a raising of his eyebrows, Lacey was already wound up so tightly that Gold's growl in her ear was enough to make her moan very unceremonially.

"What were you doing, Lacey?" He asked, and his fingertips painted little circles to the nape of her neck. Lacey tilted her head, smiling, and relishing the way his eyes grew darker and his nostrils flared.

"I was having fun. You're always working late, and I hate to be lonely."

There was a twitch in his cheek, and his jaw grew tense, his face all menace and the futile attempt to hide his emotions - hurt and fear of losing her, a look that closed like a fist around her heart and squeezed.

"Are you tired of me?"

His tone was indifferent, as if her answer didn't matter, but Lacey knew that it did. He was not asking her if she wanted to get rid of him. He was asking if she still wanted him, and that she did. "No, I'm not tired of you. But I feel as if you don't want me anymore. So I was looking for some fun..."

His hand, curling around her neck, tensed for a moment, and he leaned closer, brought his lips to her ear, grazing the shell of it and letting her feel his hot breath. "Then let me show you to whom you belong. Home."

Lacey shivered, and swallowed, and when she hopped fom her barstool, his hand slid down to the small of her back, a gesture that told everyone of his ownership, told everyone that she was his. Lacey loved it. She was quiet while they drove home, nervous with anticipation, and she pressed her tighs together on the passenger seat, feeling the heat convulse through her core. When they had to halt at the traffic light, he looked down at her, and out of the corner of her eyes, Lacey saw a smirk flit over his lips.

"Knees apart, darling. I want your legs open."

Lacey sent him a probing look, not sure what he would do if she didn't comply, but then, it was easy enough. Spreading her legs bereft her of the friction, of the possibility to clench her muscles tightly around her core, and she was glad that they were almost at his home. Gold didn't look at her again for the rest of the way, didn't touch her or talk again until they entered his house and the door closed behind them. For a short moment, after entering his house, he just stood there, in the hallway, looking her up and down as if he was contemplating how to go on.

"Do you belong to me, Lacey?" He asked, softly, as if he was asking her if she wanted breakfast.

"Yes."

"Alright. Strip down and crawl up the stairs, to the bedroom."

Lacey felt her blood rush to her face, felt her skin burn, and she was breathing heavily when she followed his orders and started to take off her clothes. There was something heady and exhilarating in obeying him, and the shivers running over her came not from the cold, nor from shame. Her skin tight black dress fell to the floor, followed by her shoes and her tights and her bra. When she pushed down her panties, slowly, and stepped out of them, he extended his hand. He had watched her silently, hands resting on his cane, but his eyes followed every movement, with a hungry look that warmed her from within.

"Give me those", he rasped, and Lacey picked up the black lace panties and put them into his outstretched hand. She watched him as he rubbed the crotch of her knickers between thumb and forefinger, and bit her lip when she realized what he was doing.

"Now crawl, darling, and wait for me in the bedroom."

Lacey was too aware of her nudity, too aware that he could see everything of her as she crawled up the stairs on hands and knees, trying to summon the grace of a cat and trying to ignore the awareness of her exposed flesh. He could see all of her, and he wanted to see all of her - because he wanted all of her. It was this notion that made her almost feel like a beloved goddess, not like a piece of meat. He didn't follow her immediately, and when Lacey reached the bedroom, still crawling, she was not sure where she should wait for him. On the floor? The bed? The chair in front of the dressing table? She was still on hands and knees on the floor when he came into the room, and she sent him a helpless look. He had discarded his coat and waistcoat, but he was still impeccably dressed.

"Sit on the bed, sweetheart, legs apart and hands on you back." He took the chair from the dressing table for himself and placed it opposite her, and he took his time to look her up and down again when she had taken the position he had appointed. His gaze lingered on her breasts, swept down slowly over her stomach, to rest unashamed and intently between her legs. Lacey fought the urge to close her legs and deny him to look. She was his, she belonged to him. She wanted him to look at her.

"Did you like it to talk to that stranger in the bar?" He asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, and he was kneading something in his hand. Her panties, she realized.

"Yes."

"What did it do to you?"

Lacey rolled her hips almost involuntarily in an attempt to create friction, to find something to rub herself to, but there were only his smooth sheets, providing next to no satisfying resistance.

"Tell me", he said, when she didn't answer immediately, and Lacey groaned.

"It made me wet." Her voice was hoarse, and she was unable to look at him.

"Did it now?" He creased his forehead, and suddenly his eyes became piercing. Relentless. "And why is that?"

"Because I knew that you would find me talking to that guy. Flirting. I knew you would punish me." Lacey leant towards him, biting her lips to hold back the moan. Gold watched her, and the way he narrowed his eyes - only ever so slightly, with that satisfied smile lingering around the edges - bathed her with heat.

"Do you want me to punish you, darling?" he asked, his voice silken, and slithering through her insides like a fiery snake.

"Yes."

Gold smiled, leaning forward, and he trailed his fingertips down from her collarbones to the tip of her breast, circling the nipple until it hardened. Then he pinched it, and Lacey sucked in air. "As you wish", he said. "Go to the cabinet and choose something out of the wooden box on the top shelf."

Lacey stood and went to the cabinet. "Don't forget the lube, darling", Gold said behind her, and his voice sounded almost like the purr of a tiger. Lacey shivered, but it was a pleasant shiver, one of appreciation. She loved his voice, and the things he could make her feel just with his voice. The wooden box he had indicated was made of dark wood, with intricate - and rather obscene - etchings that made her smile and blush at the same time. She had never opened that particular box before, and when she lifted the heavy lid, she was only the tiniest bit anxious what she might find - and what he wanted her to choose. On the inside, the box was lined with red velvet, and it had five dents, each of them holding a beautiful anal plug. All of them were made of metal, of different sizes, and with a cut crystal on the end that held them in place, once they were inside their destined place. Lacey let her fingertips glide over the smooth cones, each of them shining and reflecting the light. They looked like expensive jewelry. They were jewelry. She chose the one in the middle, of average size and with a blue crystal. She had no idea how long she was going to have the thing inside her, and she didn't want it to get overly uncomfortable...on the other hand, he would probably not let her choose the smallest one, so she thought that the middle was a good choice. Taking the lube from the shelf, she went back to her place on the bed, extending her plug of choice and the lube to Gold, who had watched her silently. He didn't even look at it, nor did he take it from her. He looked her straight into her eyes, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Kneel on the floor, sweetheart, and insert it."

Lacey tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It was one thing to let him put a plug in her ass, something else entirely to do it herself while he was watching. "What?" she asked, and Gold smiled. Wolfish.

"Take your time. Rub it a little, so it's warm, before you apply the lube."

She took a deep breath before she went down to her knees at his feet. While she rolled the cone of the plug between her palms to warm it, Gold started to stroke her shoulder, and the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine with his tenderness.

"I think that suffices", he said after a while, and Lacey could hear the smile in his voice. She gulped down her hesitance and applied a blob of lube to the tip of the cone. After all, they had had anal sex before. And she liked it. It was just the fact that she had to do it in front of his eyes that made it more difficult, made her inhibitions more difficult to overcome. Lacey closed her eyes to have the illusion of privacy as she leant slightly forward, supporting herself with one hand on the floor and bringing the plug to her tight anus. She was nervous, and she knew she had to relax to make it easier. Relaxing was a little difficult right now, and she gasped when she started to press the tip of the cone against her body.

"Slowly, darling. Bit by bit." Gold still caressed her neck, and somehow that helped her relax. "Breathe, my sweet."

Lacey realized that she had held her breath, and she inhaled, and pushed the plug a little deeper with exhaling. She pulled it out again, and repeated the process, slowly loosening the tight hole, fucking herself while he watched. She didn't know when exactly it started to please her, but it wasn't long until she moved her ass to meet each push of the plug, and she groaned when she met the resistance of the widest bit of the cone. She kept pushing, and after a short moment of stretching her to a point that was almost - but not quite - painful, it slipped inside. The end with the crystal came to rest on the tight ring of her anus, keeping the plug from slipping completely inside. It was not overly uncomfortable or strange, but her ass was still stretched more than it was used to, and filled to an extent that made her roll her hips in a fruitless attempt to feel...more. Movement. Friction. She felt full, and yet not full enough.

"Good girl. I'm proud of you." Gold pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he stood up. "Now, for the rest of the evening, you're going to crawl after me, understood? You're mine, and I want to see you work for me."

Lacey licked her lips and nodded. She understood that this was to be her punishment. Not a raw and hard fuck to claim her, like she had hoped, or maybe a spanking, no. This was slow and tender and drawn out humiliation, meant to make a lasting impression on her, mark her soul. Gold left the bedroom and she crawled after him, followed him down the stairs on hands and knees – which was decidedly more difficult to do than crawling upwards – and into his living room, where he took a book and reclined on the couch to read. Lacey was not sure where her place was, so she just remained on the floor, at his feet, until he would notice her again. Her kneecaps started to hurt, and she shifted a little to take her weight off her knees. She was used to the plug by now, and although she still knew that it was there, heavy, stretching her and keeping her ever so slightly aroused, it wasn't so much of an intrusion anymore. She watched Gold, never taking her eyes off him as not to miss the smallest sign he might give her, and when he patted his knee, she skidded closer instantly, rubbing her face to his leg. She starved for his attention, starved to be seen, to be touched, and his ignorance of her was like a constant itch, an annoyance she couldn't scratch. He had to know that she was his, so why didn't he acknowledge her, and use her? He raked through her hair, absentmindedly, without taking his eyes off his book, and Lacey nudged his thigh with her nose to get more.

"Don't be greedy, my little darling." Gold patted her hair, and Lacey leant her head against his knee. She wanted to rub herself all over him, but that probably counted as greedy.

"Come up onto the couch", he said, patting the place beside him, and Lacey hurried to obey, glad to get off the hard floor. He gestured for her to stretch herself out at his side, and she placed her head on his thigh to let him fondle her hair, and massage her neck while he read, as if he was not in the slightest bit distracted by her nudity, or her closeness. Lacey, on the other hand, grew impatient. She felt as if she was hanging in that state of just noticeable arousal for hours now, and she needed release. But when she turned slightly on his lap, and started to fumble with the flies of his pants, Gold grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up and away.

"What did I just say?"

"I shouldn't be greedy." Lacey licked her dry lips again.

"Exactly. You have to ask nicely, my dear." His smile was feral, and the heat in her lower belly and between her legs mounted again. She clenched her thighs and her insides, and with that, the plug was much more noticeable, adding to her starving.

"Please", she whispered, and Gold put his book away and grasped her chin, cupping her jaw with his strong fingers.

"Please what, Lacey?"

"Please, fuck me."

"Ah. You have an itch, my dear?"

She pressed her thighs together and nodded. Rolled her hips. Gold looked down, noticed her fruitless attempts at increasing the pressure, and a thin smile flitted over his face. A smile that told her that he wasn't about to give her what she needed. Not yet, anyway.

"Alright. Legs apart, darling. And if you close them again without my permission, there will be consequences. I will slap your sweet little pussy if you don't keep those legs open, understood?"

Lacey took in a sharp breath, but she nodded, and rasped out a hoarse "Yes". They were picking up pace now, and since she wanted him between her legs anyway, it couldn't be that hard to follow his orders. But instead of getting up to fuck her, he pulled at her hair, and draped her with her back arched over his lap and her ass on the couch. Lacey wished he would bent down and kiss her, but he never kissed her. She let her knees fall apart and arched into his touch. She was always amazed how he managed to find all the places where she liked his touch, even the first time they slept together. As if each place on her body that responded to touch wore a sign, something that spelled out for him where to touch her to drive her crazy. Lacey closed her eyes when he stroked down her side, and followed the line of her ribcage, when he rubbed in circles over her stomach and plucked her nipples. Finally he slipped his hand between her legs, spreading her folds to draw out the wetness before he circled and rubbed her clit. He made her gasp with the sensation, and she arched even more into his touch.

"You're mine", he murmured, and pinched her clit, holding her in a gentle grip that sent warm waves all through her body. "You're mine. I'm the one who gets to pleasure you. I'm the one who gets to fuck you."

He rubbed her clit between his fingertips, and the warmth mounted to heat, flooding her and turning her into an almost liquid state. Lacey clenched her inner muscles, feeling the plug again, feeling his fingers on her clit, and a sudden climax washed over her, making her writhe and squirm and scream on his lap. Gold tightened his grip in her hair to keep her in place, and let go of her clit for a short moment, pushing his fingers inside her before he returned to the little bundle of nerves and started to rub it again. Lacey was still not down again from her boneless state of pleasure, and she twitched and gulped air, groaning when he didn't stop stimulating her. He didn't let her come down, instead kept working her clit, and now she understood his order to keep her legs open. She wanted to close them, wanted to roll away, but she clawed her nails into the couch and tensed her back, digging her heels against the armrest of the couch to keep her knees apart. Just when she thought she would snap with the tension, he pinched her again and sent a second climax over her, making her shake and shudder helplessly. But he didn't stop touching her, and in an involuntary twitch, she jerked away and pressed her legs together. As soon as she realized what her body had done, she spread her knees again, but it was too late. Gold pulled her head back, forcing her to expose her throat to him, and he bent down and pressed a row of wet little kisses from her chin down the line of her throat.

"Didn't I tell you to keep those legs open, Lacey?" He asked, and his breath wafted hot over the wet trail he had left on her skin.

"Yes...Please, I'm sorry..."

"I know, darling. I'm going to give you ten for it. I want you to count. Don't miss one, or I'll start over, understood?" He was pushing his fingers inside her while he talked, rubbing the heel of his hand over her sensitive clit, and Lacey sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes shut before she nodded. Ten wasn't that much. She could manage ten. Nevertheless did she hiss when he placed the first slap on her pussy, even when he took care not to hit her clit directly, and didn't slap her overly hard. But he always started slow.

"One", she pressed out through clenched teeth, while he massaged her labia to take the sting off. The next one was a little harder, and the third one made her jerk and buckle. Between each slap, he massaged her and rubbed her, countering pain with pleasure and making it so even harder for her to keep the numbers straight and count correctly. She held her eyes screwed shut tightly, and held her breath each time he stopped massaging, to ready herself for the next smack. He didn't stop to massage her after the fifth slap, instead giving her three strokes in quick succession, and Lacey had hardly time to rasp out the numbers before the next slap landed on her pussy, and her thighs trembled with the effort to keep them apart for him. When only two slaps were left, he stopped and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She could smell herself on him, and her whole body shook in anticipation, pleasure and pain.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me for the last two. Look at me, understood?"

"Yes."

Their eyes locked, and Lacey almost sobbed with the warmth in his gaze, with the pride and adoration she saw in those brown eyes, something she wasn't used to. No one ever looked at her like that. He caressed her cheek, grazing her lips so gently, and Lacey licked over his fingertips to taste herself. Gold smiled, and then, quickly, pulled back his hand and gave her pussy another numbing smack, aiming more upwards this time and hitting her over her clit. Lacey cried out, arching her back off his lap, but she didn't break eye contact with him, remembered to keep her eyes open, and remembered to count. "Nine", she gasped out, and a short smile twitched around his lips, almost too quick to notice.

"One more, darling."

The last one was the hardest, bringing her to tears and numbing her for a long moment. "Ten", she choked out, and Gold bent down again, pressing tiny kisses to her temple and her cheek, to her throat, but never her lips.

"Thank you", she whispered, not sure if she meant the kisses or the punishment. He smiled, and started to massage her again, gently, rubbing the numbness away.

"You're dripping wet, my dear", he murmured, pushing his fingers inside her again before bringing them to her face to show her. Lacey inhaled her scent, and started to lick and suck on his fingers, and her need mounted again when he groaned and rolled his eyes at that. She felt his thighs tense beneath her, and sucked harder on his fingers.

"Greedy little thing", he rasped, taking his hand away to return to her pussy. He took his time, working her up again softly, and Lacey remembered to keep her legs open. His order was still in place. When her third climax washed over her and he didn't stop touching her, the realization dawned on her that he intended to give her more than she could take. Her body was in that boneless, powerless, oversensitive state where she was barely able to bear another touch, and still he didn't stop fucking her with his fingers, didn't stop stimulating her until the pain turned into pleasure again and the next orgasm broke down over her.

"Please, I can't take another one...Please..."

Gold chuckled, the bastard, and stopped rubbing along her folds to rub her juices over her breasts, tweaking her nipples and making her twitch on his lap.

"Lie down on the couch table, sweetheart", he ordered, giving her a playful smack on her thigh. Lacey had no idea how she dragged herself over to do as he said, and she suspected that she just swashed, like a puddle, or a wave. The table was cold and smooth under her heated skin, and she shivered, and tensed when Gold placed a pillow for himself on the floor to kneel down, and grasped her hips to pull her to the end of the table, so that her feet rested on the floor, and he knelt between her open knees.

"O god, no." Lacey whimpered when he bent down and started to lick over her pussy, with his tongue soft and tender, before he parted her folds and nibbled at her clit, gently scraping her with his teeth before soothing her again with his tongue so soft and slow. Lacey started to sob, started to hit the table with her fists, but he showed no mercy. Instead, her started to work the plug in her ass while licking her, pulling it slowly out and pushing it in again, until she broke apart with another climax, trashing around on the table, shaking so violently that he had to keep her still by grabbing her waist, to prevent her from throwing herself off the table.

"Hush, darling. Shhhhh."

She was sure she would pass out if he forced another orgasm on her, sure she wouldn't survive another one, sure she wouldn't be able to bear another touch. Her muscles started cramping, and the trembling didn't stop.

"Who do you belong to, Lacey?" Gold asked, and Lacey rolled her head to meet his eyes. She was unable to lift a single bone, so this had to be enough.

"I belong to you. I'm yours. Yours to please and yours to fuck." Every word was true, and the sincerity of it didn't allow a smile, didn't allow anything else but meeting his eyes and laying her soul bare before him.

"That's right. Now, turn over." He had to help her to turn around so she came to kneel before him, and he pulled her up so he could place another pillow over the edge of the table, before he eased her down again. Lacey sighed happily when she heard the soft hiss of his belt and the rustle of his clothes when he finally readied himself to fuck her properly, and she could nothing more but groan when he slowly pushed inside her. She was sure she had never been this full before, never been stretched like this before, with him filling her pussy with his hard length and the plug filling her ass, and each of his slow thrusts reverberated through her whole body. He held on to her hips, and when she heard him groan, it was the sweetest sound she could imagine. She had not much strength left to meet his movements, so she just offered herself, let him take her, and relished the pleasant warmth spreading through her. She was his, and he was hers, and when he increased the pace, thrust harder and hungrier, she answered with breathless little moans. She had not expected it, but when he tensed, and stilled, after a succession of deep and hard thrusts, another climax washed over her, gentler this time, not so violent like the ones before, more like a blanket of warmth wrapping her in and tingling through her flesh. Gold pulled her with him to the floor, and somehow they found themselves wrapped into an actual blanket, warm and soft. Lacey suspected that he had conjured it with magic, and she giggled against his chest. It was better this way, because she would be absolutely unable to get to the bedroom, let alone to her feet.

"Careful, darling, I'm just going to..." Gold held her, and slowly extracted the plug from her, placing it on the table above their head, before he pulled her closer again and held her. "Are you alright?" he asked, nuzzling her hair, and Lacey nodded. Somehow, there was a sob sitting at the back of her throat, and she was not sure where it came from. He was so tender, so careful and gentle. And yet, he never kissed her.

She swallowed the sob and snuggled closer, and decided to let him hold her for a little longer. And before she knew, she drifted off to sleep, overwhelmed by exhaustion.   


End file.
